Transformers Prime Parallel World
by davidRio
Summary: Angel Blade is now in a parallel cybertron as Megatron finds him injured. he than gets turned into a con-Deadlock who has to fight in an arena were he meets four autobots. He than saves Moonracer which Megatron is angry about so while the autobots are escaping he gets left behind do to Megatron. later Arcee finds him barley alive as ratchet tries to get him back home to his world.
1. Chapter 1 Cybertron

**Inside the arena**

"Knockout I need you to erase every memory from this autobot" said Slipstream as Air worrier and him placed Angel Blade on the table. "so when will Megatron put

him in" asked Knockout as He hooked up a device to the back of his head than to a pod as the device started to glow. "well that should do it" replied Knockout as

they waited, "so what else does Megatron want me to do" asked Knockout, "turn him into a decepticon" replied Megatron as he walked in, "lord Megatron what a

pleasant surprise do you have any particular you want me to do" replied Knockout as Slipstream left the room. "once his memory is gone I want you to change his

paint color to black and red and engrave a decpticon symbol on his chest" replied Megatron with an evil smile, "considerate done my lord Megatron, and when will you

put him up to fight" asked Knockout. "if all goes well than tomorrow" replied Megatron as he turned and left. "well Soundwave lets get to work" replied Knockout as

Soundwave hooked up his tentacle to Angel Blades chest as he hacked his bio functions. Knockout was amazed at how Soundwave was able to hack his mainframe

processors as they saw his white armor turn to black as a few red lines formed on the armor and once that was done Knockout took a torch as he branded the

decepticon logo on his chest. Twenty minutes have passed since they captured Angel Blade as he opened his eyes as they turned red. "aw your awake" said

Knockout, "hmm whats a good name to give you" thought Knockout as he looked at him. "aw how about Deadlock since you were almost dead when we found you

and because from now on you will be locked here" replied Knockout as Breakdown walked in.

**In the cells**

"hey Moonracer have you heard" said Tailgate as he looked over to Moonracer as she sat against the wall. "no what have you heard" asked Moonracer as she looked

at Tailgate, "well apparently Megatron captured an unknown bot out side the arena district and he's going to put him in tomorrows battle" replied Tailgate. "well I

hope the new guy knows how to fight" replied Brawn as he walked over, "but I wounder who it is" asked Moonracer as she got up when they heard a door open.

"Welcome to your new home" replied Breakdown as he had Deadlock in chains as he pushed him through. "who is that" asked Tailgate, "I don't know" replied Brown

as they looked at him. Breakdown opened the cell to the autobots as he unchained him and shoved him through. Deadlock walked over to the wall as he sat down

and closed his eyes, Sideswipe looked at Deadlock as he saw the decepticon logo on his chest, "hey guys look he's a decepticon" said Sideswipe as he turn to look at

Tailgate, "I wounder why Megatron sent one of his own here" asked Brawn, "do you think he can talk" asked Moonracer as she looked at him. Deadlock opened his

eyes as he saw everyone looking at him, everyone took a step back as they saw his red eyes. "Hi my names Moonracer and this is Tailgate, Brawn and Sideswipe"

said Moonracer as she saw him staring at them, "hey Moonracer are you sure talking to a decepticon is a good thing" replied Brown, "shhh" yelled Moonracer as she

looked at Brawn, Deadlock looked at them as he saw how they looked at him as he sat against the wall. Tailgate walked over to the wall were he saw Moonracer

looking at Deadlock, "look Moonracer he's not going to talk to you so give it up, face the fact he's a con and your a bot" replied Tailgate. "Deadlock" replied Deadlock

as he opened his eyes, "they gave me the name Deadlock" replied Deadlock as he looked at Moonracer. Everyone sat down as they looked at him, "were are you

from" asked Brawn, "don't remember" replied Deadlock, "maybe he killed a decepticon and that's why hes here" replied Tailgate, "I heard they found a decepticon

were they found him was recently killed with a pole through her chest" replied Sideswipe, "were are you hearing this stuff from" asked Tailgate, "well as you know my

brother Sunstreaker and I have a telepathic conection and he was scouting when he saw two decepticons dragging a bot but their was a lot of rain so he could not get

a good look but I assume that bot was you" replied Sideswipe as he looked at Deadlock. "hey guys we better get some rest before the battle tomorrow" replied

Moonracer as she sat against the wall as she looked at Tailgate. "yea your right" replied Tailgate, "well hope you all do well and remember after we win this fight we

only have ten more till we are free from here" replied Moonracer.


	2. Chapter 2 Arena part 1

**Arena**

"who's ready for today's fight" shouted Ramjet as everyone in the crowd both autobot and decepticon cheered and screamed. "we have a special gift for you all as we have a

new member to fight for you today" yelled Ramjet. "Deadlock your up" said Breakdown as he deactivated the energy bars as he stepped out. "ok now for the moment you all

have been waiting for, here is Deadlock" replied Ramjet as the gate doors opened as Deadlock stepped out. "boo" shouted an autobot in the crowd, Deadlock looked around

as he walked to the middle of the arena. "ok now for his opponent the predicon Darksteel" replied Ramjet as Darksteel crawled out from the gate. Darksteel looked at

Deadlock as Deadlock took a step back. "and fight" shouted Ramjet as he fired a missile in the air. "Sunstreaker to Optimus do you copy" said Sunstreaker as he was in the

crowd watching the fight, "whats the status on Tailgate and Moonracer" asked Optimus in the intercom. "well their not up instead Megatron put a decepticon known as

Deadlock in the arena" replied Sunstreaker, "we need to find a way to free them before Megatron decides to have them fight the prediking" replied Optimus. "understood I'll

keep you posted on their progress" replied Sunstreaker. Deadlock jumped to his left as Darksteel tried blasting him with a fire ball. Darksteel than transformed as he charged

at Deadlock, he than activated his guns, "what I'm armed" said Deadlock as he saw his guns. He than aimed them at Darksteel as he blasted at him as his blasts seemed to

not faze him. Darksteel then punched Deadlock in the face sending him slamming into the wall as the crowed cheered for Darksteel. "no more playing around" mumbled

Deadlock as he climbed out from the hole his body made when it hit. He than ran and jumped on Darksteel's back, "hey get off of me" yelled Darksteel as he spun around to

get Deadlock off. "ugh" yelled Deadlock as he grabbed Darksteel's head and snapped it as everyone all fell silent as Darksteel's body hit the ground. Deadlock stood next to

the predicon as he looked at his hands as he saw the blue energon on them. Deadlock smiled as it felt good to kill as he looked at the crowed as they cheered his name.

Megatron smiled as he knew he made a good choice when he saw Deadlock looking up at him, "oh don't worry that was only the start now bring in the four auto bots as well

as the combaticons" yelled Ramjet. "Moonracer are you ready" asked Tailgate, "yea but I'm also nervous cause we never fought these types of decepticons before" replied

Moonracer, "yea well we can win this" replied X-Brawn as he got his car hood shield and his blaster ready, "lets win this as a team" replied Sideswipe as all four of them got

ready. Deadlock stepped back as Megatron had Breakdown bring him back, "and fight" shouted Ramjet. "combaticons attack" yelled Onslaught as they charged at the four

autobots. "Sideswipe you take on Brawl, Moonracer you attack Swindle, X-Brawn you get Vortex and I'll get Onslaught and Blast off" said Tailgate as they charged at the

combaticons. Thirty minutes of fighting took place as all four Bots got back up, "we aren't going to give up" yelled Tailgate as the others slowly got back up on their feet.

"combaticons transform and form Bruticus" yelled Onslaught as they transformed than they merged as their formed combined and with in thirty seconds they formed

Bruticus. "Cliffjumper are you in position" asked Sunstreaker in the intercom, "yes whats the signal" replied Cliffjumper. "we attack once Sideswipe gives me the signal"

replied Sunstreaker. "oh man this is getting tense I hope they can with stand Bruticus attack" yelled Ramjet as the crowd got excited. X-Brawn charged with the others as

Bruticus activated his sword as he sliced at X-Brawn breaking his shield as the blade pierced his armor sending him flying backwards. "X-BRAWN" yelled Moonracer as she

and Tailgate ran over to him as he leaked energon, "oh man it looks like this is the end for X-Brawn" yelled Ramjet, "It was a pleasure fighting with you" coughed X-Brawn as

he placed his hand on Tailgates armor chest. "don't worry buddy we will win this for you" replied Tailgate as they watched his eyes go out as his arm hit the ground,

Moonracer put her head down on Tailgates shoulder as he rapped his arms around her. "lets win this" replied Tailgate as they got up, "you will pay for that" yelled Tailgate as

he got his sword ready as he charged at Bruticus. Sideswipe, Moonracer, and tailgate all charged at him again as they blasted him with their guns. "huh your attacks wont

hurt me" yelled Bruticus as he stomped on the ground making it shake. "we won't give up" yelled Sideswipe as he used his sword to cut at the feet. Bruticus than grabbed

him as he threw him to the ground as he swung his sword at Tailgate as he used his sword to block it as he got sent flying backwards as he hit the ground. "Tailgate" yelled

Moonracer as Bruticus turned towards her, "it looks like its just you pretty" yelled Bruticus. He than shoved his sword forward, "NOOO" yelled Tailgate as everyone in the

crowd went dead silent as some energon hit Moonracer in the face as she opened her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 Arena part 2

**Arena**

Moonracer looked up as she saw Deadlock with his arms stretched out as the blade was in his shoulder. Tailgate was shocked to see a decepticon risk his like to save an

autobot, "Deadlock" said Moonracer as she saw energon hit the ground. "NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS" yelled Deadlock as he grabbed the sword and pulled it out, "what is

this" panicked Bruticus as he felt his strength as he pushed on the sword. Megatron got up as he looked at Deadlock as he was surprised to see how strong he is, "my lord

how is that possible" asked Shockwave as he stood next to Megatron. "its not" replied Megatron as he was mad that he saved the autobot. Deadlock eyes grew bright red as

he got mad, "lord Megatron what is this" asked Shockwave, "I don't understand it either he should have been defeated" replied Megatron as Knockout walked over to

Megatron as they watched, Moonracer was scared as she saw him pull out the sword and broke the blade as he spun it around and jammed it into Bruticus making him crash

into the ground. Tailgate ran over to Moonracer as he helped her up, "what is he" asked Moonracer, "I don't know but we need t get out of here" replied Tailgate. Cliffjumper

and Sunstreaker were both surprise as well as the crowed as they watched, Deadlock grabbed Blast off as he ripped him off of Bruticus and threw him as he landed in the

crowed. "ok everyone please don't panic" yelled Ramjet as everyone started to evacuate, "err someone stop him" yelled Megatron. Deadlock than grabbed Vortex as he

yanked him off and threw him. "Cliff now" yelled Sunstreaker as he and Cliffjumper jumped into the arena and grabbed Sideswipe as Tailgate and Moonracer made their way

out. Deadlock turned around as he looked at Moonracer, "awww" yelled Deadlock as Knockout used his electric stick to zapped him in his neck. "we can't just leave him"

yelled Moonracer as they made their way out, "he's a decepticon and you know the others at our base wont understand" replied Tailgate as they escaped. "errr" growled

Deadlock as he turned to look at Knockout as he grabbed him, "please not the finish I just got this waxed" pleased Knockout as he was lifted off the ground. Shockwave

aimed his blaster as he blasted Deadlock sending him crashing into the ground. Deadlock jumped up as he got his swords ready as he charged at Shockwave. Shockwave

shot five blasts as deadlock jumped out of the way of his shots as he lunged at Shockwave as Soundwave used a relic blaster as he shot Deadlock as he hit the ground.

Deadlock eyes went back to normal as he calmed down "what happened" thought Deadlock as he came to, he than looked up as he saw Megatron standing over him. "tell me

why did you save that autobot" asked Megatron, "I don't know my body just reacted on its own when I got mad" replied Deadlock as energon leaked out of his mouth, "your

not an autobot your a decepticon and cons don't help autobots" yelled Megatron as he stabbed Deadlock in the arm with his blade, "now tell me who do you fight for" yelled

Megatron, "I fight for..." replied Deadlock as he felt like he had to protect them as he spat out more energon, "I fight for them" mumbled Deadlock as he looked down

knowing he betrayed Megatron, "well since you fight for the weak I guess its only fair that you die like one of them" yelled Megatron, "Starscream finish him ff than toss him

out" yelled Megatron as he pulled out his blade from his back arm. "as you request my lord Megatron" replied Starscream as two clones lifted him up in front of Starscream.

"oh I'm going to like this as he punched him in the face, "mph" moaned Deadlock as he lifted his head only to get punched again. "toss him into the inferno" replied

Starscream as Deadlock was pretending to be knocked out as the clones dragged him off. "so Starscream did you finish him off" asked Knockout as he stud by the door, "yes

if you must know I had the clones send him to the inferno" replied Starscream as he passed by him.

**Inferno room**

the clones laid Deadlock down on the slab as one of them pushed a button as the platform started to move. Deadlock opened his eyes as he saw three dead bots fall into the

inferno as he was only ten bots from falling in. Looking around he only saw three clones in the room, he than rolled off the slab as he hid behind a barrel as he made his way

to the exit. "hey stop right their" yelled a clone con as he aimed his gun at Deadlock, "oh hey" replied Deadlock as he put up his hands, "tell me how fast can you shoot"

asked Deadlock, "what" replied the clone, Deadlock than back handed the clone as he grabbed hold of his right arm as he used his gun to shoot the other two clones.

"thanks" replied Deadlock as he than tossed the clone into the flame as he ran for the exit. He opened the door as he ran passed a few guards as he made his way out side,

"great now were to" thought Deadlock as he saw a lot of building. He used his right hand to try and stop the bleeding on his shoulder as he made a run for it.


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting your double

**City**

"hey man are you ok" asked a random bot as he saw the energon, "get out of my way" replied Deadlock, "your a decepticon" yelled the bot as he was in autobot territory,

"help theirs a decepticon here" yelled the bot as everyone started to run as he shoved his way through the crowed. Arcee heard the screaming as she ran over, "are you ok

whats going on" asked Arcee as she helped a citizen as he got up. "theirs a decepticon here and he went that way" replied the autobot as he pointed, "Elita one, Chromia,

Firestar I'm in pursuit of a decepticon in sector five do you copy" replied Arcee as she ran in the direction given to her. "this is Chromia do you need any back up" asked

Chromia from base, "I still have no visual on the con yet" replied Arcee, "well we have your signal and we just picked up an unknown signal just ten clicks from your position"

replied Elita one as she walked in hearing Arcee on the screen. "were sending Firestar to assist you she should be arriving to your cord nits shortly" replied Chromia. About a

minute later Arcee saw a ground bridge open up as Firestar ran out of it as it closed behind her. "so who is it" asked Firestar as she walked over to Arcee, "I don't know yet

but who ever it is their injured" replied Arcee as she knelt down and touched the energon as they saw a trail. "come one the con went this way" replied Arcee as they ran,

"why would a con be in autobot territory don't they know its off limits" replied Firestar, "yea well cons don't like the rules to much that's why were here" replied Arcee. "oh it

better not be on of Megatron's right hand guys, I really hate them but Knockout is cute if he was an autobot" replied Firestar, "ok eww and second were close hes right

around this corner" replied Arcee. They both turned the corner as they saw the back of the con, "hold it right their I want to see your hands in the air" yelled Arcee as she

aimed her blaster at him, Firestar also aimed her blasters at him as he slowly turned around. Deadlock than collapsed as he hit the ground as energon leaked out. "well that

takes care of that" replied Arcee as she deactivate her gun, "Arcee we can't leave him" replied Firestar as she walked over and bent down. "Ratchet we need a ground bridge"

replied Arcee, "look Firestar we will help him but if he attacks any autobot at the base I'm putting him down myself and you better hope Optimus doesn't find out" replied

Arcee as the ground bridge appeared.

**Autobot base**

Chromia and Elita one were waiting when they saw Firestar and Arcee came through the ground bridge, "so did you teach that decepticon a lesson" asked Chromia, "well you

could say that" replied Arcee as Firestar came through the ground bridge with the unconscious con on her shoulders. "what you know its against the rules to bring a

decepticon here" yelled Elita one as Chromia ran over to Firestar to give her a hand, "that's what I told her but she insisted we help him" replied Arcee. They carried the con

over to the table as Ratchet walked in, "are you this is a good idea" asked Ratchet as he looked at Elita one, "yes and I'll talk to Optimus before he finds out the hard way"

replied Elita one. "the things I do for you girls" mumbled Ratchet as he got his tools, Moonracer and Tailgate walked in after they got fixed up and back to normal, "um

Ratchet is tellatran one working" asked Cliffjumper, "it should be why" asked Ratchet as he put down the tools after he sealed up the wound. "well its saying theirs no

decepticon in our base" replied Cliffjumper, "that can't be right" replied Ratchet as he got out his scanner as he scanned the con. "weird it appears his bio system been

hacked and changed" replied Ratchet, "so what does that mean" asked Moonracer as she and Firestar helped by hooking up tubes to Deadlock. Ratchet pulled out a device

that reads energon crystals as he aimed it at Deadlock as a blue beam scanned his body. "what buts that's impossible" mumbled Ratchet as he went over to the readings.

"what is is Ratchet" asked Elita one as she helped him, "its saying that he's Drift" replied Ratchet as he looked at the con, "Chromia quickly contact Drift and get him to come

here now" replied Elita one, "yes mam" replied Chromia as she ran over to the com link screen. "ugh what happened" moaned Deadlock as he slowly came to, "aw good your

awake so tell me do you remember anything" asked Ratchet as he rescanned him. "no I remember escaping and everything went dark" replied Deadlock. "you called for me"

asked Drift as he transformed and walked over to Elita one, "yes I want you to see something" replied Elita one as she walked Drift over to Ratchet. "so why you call me hear

doc" asked Drift as he saw a black decepticon turn around as it was like looking in a mirror. "ok doc this isn't funny you cloned me" yelled Drift as he circled around the con,

"I'm not a clone" replied Deadlock, "whoa you can talk" yelled Drift as he jumped back startled. "wait why do you remind me of my self when I was" replied Drift before being

interrupted, "Deadlock" replied Wing finishing his sentence, "yea" replied Drift, "but that's my name" replied Deadlock, "he's from a parallel world to ours" replied Wing.

"WHAT" replied everyone confused, "yea, do you remember that high energy surge we picked up yesterday was his portal entering our dimension" replied Wing as he walked

over to Deadlock. Elita one saw Optimus returning as she stood in front of him, "so how was your run" asked Elita one, "well I found an energon vein but it was already

depleted of energon" replied Optimus as he than transformed, "now Optimus before you get mad we have a decepticon in the base who was badly hurt and for some reason

hes not from here" replied Elita one. Optimus walked over as he looked at Drift than at Deadlock, "um why is their two of them" asked Optimus as he looked at Elita one, "um

yea you see he's from a different cybertron dimension trust me were just as confused as you" replied Elita one. "Perceptor can you calculate how long till we can send him

back to his time" asked Ratchet, "well with the amount of power all of cybertron will be blacked out and he only gets one minute to go through, and we only get one try"

replied Perceptor. "Wheeljack I want you to help Perceptor with the device, "it will take us about a month to build but we can give it a try" replied Wheeljack. "Optimus if its

ok with you can we give Deadlock a tour of the base" asked Moonracer with Firestar, "I guess that's fine but I want Sunstreaker to with you at all times" replied Optimus as

he walked over to the screen. "yea ok Deadlock follow us" replied Firestar as they grabbed his arms and tugged him to follow, "so do you think we can trust him" asked Elita

one, "no but even a decepticon deserve a chance to change" answered Optimus as he looked at her. "has any one seen Smokescreen or Bumblebee" asked Sideswipe, "their

out on the race track" replied Arcee, "thanks" replied Sideswipe as he transformed and sped off. "Come one I just waxed the floor" yelled Beachcomber as he saw the black

screech marks.

**Decepticon base**

"Starscream" yelled Megatron as he got the bad news, "yes Lord Megatron" answered Starscream as he walked in. "I thought I told you to kill Deadlock" replied Megatron as

he turned to face Starscream, "this looks like my que to leave" said Knockout as he than got off the wall and walked out the door. "but I did terminate his spark I had the

clones take him to the inferno room and melt him" replied Starscream now a little scared, "oh really" replied Megatron, "Soundwave why don't you show Starscream what you

showed me" replied Megatron as Soundwave walked over, his screen than showed Arcee and Firestar taking Deadlock into a ground bridge. "but master I swore he was killed

and if not by me than surely by Optimus Prime" replied Starscream, "Soundwave send Laserbeak out to find Deadlock and report back to me once you find him" replied

Megatron. "Megatron why is he so important to kill" asked Starscream, "Because when Soundwave hacked his bio system he discovered that Deadlock hold a great power

that can wipe out the decepticons" replied Megatron as he turned back around, "Starscream once Soundwave discovers his location I want you to send a fleet of aerial bots

and destroy their communications and leave Optimus and Deadlock to me" replied Megatron as he looked at the screen with an evil smile.


	5. Chapter 5 Start of the war

**Autobot base**

"well this is were we keep all our weapons and over there is our energon supply" replied Moonracer, "hey are you a motorcycle" asked Firestar, "whats that" asked Deadlock,

"if the vehicle you transform into, see were also motorcycles" replied Moonracer. "how do I transform" asked Deadlock, "oh you just have to think it and than it just happens"

replied Firestar, Deadlock looked at them as he closed his eyes. His body than transformed as he tried driving. "whoa" yelled Deadlock as he crashed into the wall and his

body transformed back "ok that hurt" mumbled Deadlock as he got back up. "don't worry you will figure it out and once you do it helps a lot when you need to escape those

mean decepticons" replied Firestar, "oops sorry I didn't mean you" replied Firestar as she covered her mouth, "its ok I feel as though I wouldn't have made a good decepticon

anyways" replied Deadlock. "so if you are me than you should also know some of my moves" replied Drift as he leaned against the wall, "Drift don't" replied Moonracer as he

leaned off the wall. "well come on lets see" yelled Drift as he got his swords ready and charged at Deadlock, "fine your on" replied Deadlock as he activated his two swords

and charged. "please guys stop" yelled Moonracer, Drift and Deadlock collided blades as they were evenly matched. that's when Jazz walked over as he saw them fighting,

"Optimus we got a problem" yelled Jazz, "what is it Jazz" replied Optimus, "Drift and that decepticon are fighting" replied Jazz, Elita one and Optimus quickly ran to were the

fight was. "you may be tough but can you do this" replied Drift as he got one of his guns ready as he blasted it at Deadlock as he blocked it with his sword causing it to rick a

shay as he bounced off the walls and caused the ceiling to crack as a chunk hit Moonracer as she got knocked out. "Noo" yelled Deadlock as he ran over and lifted up the

rubble. "whats going on here" yelled Optimus as Elita one saw Deadlock with Moonracer on the ground as he forgot his blade was activated. "you, you did this" yelled Elita

one as she punched Deadlock in the face sending him backwards. "now Elita one I'm sure theirs a good explanation on all this" replied Optimus, "I don't care he's a

decepticon and all decepticons do is bring trouble" yelled Elita one, "I want you to leave and never return" yelled Elita one as she looked at Deadlock. He than got up as he

ran out of the base, "Hey were are you going" asked Tailgate as Deadlock shove him out of the way as he ran, Arcee saw the sadness on his face as he transformed into a

bike and drove out. "what was that all about" asked Tailgate, "hey did I miss anything" asked Cliffjumper, "no, Tailgate can you come with me" asked Arcee as they

transformed and went after Deadlock. Moonracer woke up after thirty minutes, "I'm fine it was just an accident" replied Moonracer as she sat up. "can you tell us what

happened" asked Optimus as Elita one sat next to Moonracer, "Drift I guess challenged Deadlock and one of his blasts hit the ceiling and than I woke up here" replied

Moonracer, "where's Deadlock" asked Moonracer as she looked around, "don't worry he's gone" replied Elita one. "um where's Arcee and Tailgate" asked Elita one. Cliffjumper

just looked at the ceiling as Elita one walked over to him, "Cliff where is Arcee and Tailgate" demanded Elita one, "Cliff if you hiding something tell us now" replied Optimus.

"ok fine they went after Deadlock about thirty minutes ago" replied Cliffjumper. "they what" yelled Elita one, "well their in trouble now" replied Chromia with a giggle.

**Outside**

Laserbeak hovered around till he spotted a black motorcycle speeding down the dead zone, he than turned around as he headed back to the decepticons. "Deadlock wait"

yelled Arcee as she and Tailgate tried to catch up. "man this guy sure does now how to burn rubber" replied Tailgate as he put the medal to the pedal to sped up. After about

twenty minutes he stopped as he transformed, "who am I" yelled Deadlock as he smashed a rock with his fist, "you are who ever you want to be" replied Arcee as she walked

up to him, "yea man come on I'm sure what ever happened wasn't your fault" replied Tailgate. "I guess your right so what do we do now" asked Deadlock as he looked at

Tailgate, "well we get you back home but for now you can be partners with Arcee and I and we can go scout for energon, I hear this place is full of it but not many bots

survive since all communications are down here" replied Tailgate. "yea ok I guess it won't hurt to bring some back" replied Deadlock.

**Decepticon base**

"Megatron Laserbeak has returned and it turns out Deadlock is with two autobots in the dead zone" replied Knockout as Soundwave walked in. "so he thinks he can hide from

me does he, Starscream send out the armada its time we claimed cybertron for our selves" replied Megatron as he clenched his hand into a fist as he looked at Knockout,

"well what about Optimus Prime he's surely going to try and stop you" replied Knockout, "let him try I have a weapon of my own" replied Megatron, "you don't mean

Makeshift do you, lord Megatron" replied Knockout a little scared as he had shivers. "yes Knockout and I want you to get him ready for when I leave to defeat Optimus once

and for all" replied Megatron, "yes Megatron" replied Knockout as he left, "man why do I have to do it" replied Knockout as he talked to himself. Knockout walked over as

Shoundwave was preparing Makeshift as he downloaded Deadlocks form into his mainframe as he transformed into Deadlock. "wow so do you think he can kill him" asked

Knockout, "of course I can" replied Makeshift as he walked over to knockout, Knockout gulped as he placed his hand on his shoulders, "please not the paint I just waxed it"

replied Knockout a little nervous.

**Autobot base**

"Optimus Prime were under attack" yelled Ratchet as he pulled up the video from tellatran one. "Megatron" replied Optimus. "Autobots its time for war we going to need

everyone" replied Optimus as twenty autobots came forth, "I need Silverbolt, Breakaway and Air raid to transform and take out those aerial cons, while the rest transform

and roll out" replied Optimus as he transformed and drove out of the base. "Ratchet they took out our communications, we can't contact Arcee or Tailgate" replied Elita one

as she typed on tellatran one. "let me go I'll bring them back" replied Drift, "be safe" replied Elita one as he transformed and sped out the base. "we came as soon as we got

the distress call" replied Sideswipe as smokescreen and Bumble bee transformed behind him, "we need you guys to round up the injured and Bee I need you and Hound to

scout out for any way we can escape" replied Elita one as they transformed, "were on it" replied Bee as he and hound drove out.


	6. Chapter 6 Plan is set part 1

**Decepticon Base**

Deadlock walked in as Megatron turned around, "aw good I see Makeshift is ready" said Megatron as he walked over to him. "yes Master what is my mission" asked Deadlock

as he stood at attention, "I want you to infiltrate the autobot base and capture who ever is in their I want you to use them as bait for Deadlock when he comes to rescue

them" replied Megatron. "considerate it done master Megatron" replied Deadlock as Soundwave opened up a ground bride a few miles away from the base. "Soundwave come

with me we have a pest in Tigra Pax, aerial cons come with me" replied Megatron as they transformed and took off towards Tigra Pax.

**Out in the field**

"Bee how you holding up" asked Hound as they split up to search faster, "I'm doing good I'm at Tigra Pax, but so far thiers nothing here but destruction it looks like Megatron

had his forces take out the autobots station here" replied Bee as he transformed guns ready as he steadily search for any survivors. "Bee if you need backup call I'm only ten

clicks do south of your current position" replied Hound, "will do" replied Bumble Bee as he continued down the road. "why are decepticons so greedy, I mean they have their

own territory and yet Megatron wants more power so he makes war to get it" replied Hound as he was in his sector. "aw what do we have here its Optimus Primes scout"

replied Megatron as he flew over head before his troops transformed as they landed surrounding Bumble Bee. "Hound do you copy" replied Bee in the intercom, "don't bother

scout I jammed your com link transmission, no one can hear you" replied Megatron. Bumble Bee opened fired at Megatron as his troops fired and punched Bee as they fought

for ten minutes till they had beaten him up badly. "now tell me scout were is Optimus sending those attack cord nits" yelled Megatron as he lifted Bee in the air by his neck.

"I won't talk" replied Bee, "errr" yelled Megatron as he squeezed Bumble Bee's neck as he damaged Bumble bee's voice box, "noo..." replied Bee before his voice was cut off

and he passed out. "toss him out he's no use to us" yelled Megatron as the clones tossed him off the bridge as he landed on a medal platform, "return back to base" yelled

Megatron as they transformed and left Bee to die. "Bee do you copy" said Hound in the intercom, "Scrap hang on buddy I'm on my way" replied Hound as he turned around

and sped to Bee's last location, "hound to base do you copy" replied Hound as he drove, "this is Chromia whats your status" replied Chromia, "I think Bee is injured he's not

responding to any of my calls" replied Hound, "ok were sending Sideswipe, he will be their soon" replied Chromia. After twenty minutes Hound arrived as he transformed as

Bee was no were in site, "I'm here, were is Bee" replied Sideswipe as he transformed. "I don't know these were his last known cord nits" replied Hound as they searched,

after five minutes Sideswipe looked over the as he saw Bee's damaged body on a medal platform, "Over here I have a visual" yelled Sideswipe as he waved for Hound to

come. "no Bee come on stay with us" replied Hound as they knelt down next to him. "Ratchet we need a ground bridge a sap" replied Sideswipe, they carried Bee through as

they reappeared in a triage facility while the Base was under attack and they need some were else to hide. They laid him down as Ratchet got to work fixing him, "well

Ratchet how is he" asked Hound, "not good I'm afraid, I was able to fix his body but his voice was to badly damaged but I was able to fix it to some intent" replied Ratchet as

he put his tools down and Bee sat up. "you may feel a little dizzy but that's normal since we had you in stasis shutdown" replied Ratchet, Bee made a few beep sounds as he

put his hand on his mouth as he felt the mouth guard. "I'm sorry Bee but that was the best I can do to fix it but till than this mouth guard is the only thing allowing you to

even speak" replied Ratchet as Bee got up, "hey Bee I'm just glad you are ok" replied Hound as he put his hand on Bee's shoulders.

**Outside**

Drift drove for miles as he searched for Arcee and Tailgate, "man how far can those two even go" replied Drift as he continued unknowing he was in the wrong direction of

were they went. "guys you hear" yelled Drift as he transformed and continued walking as something under his feet clicked, "oh no" replied Drift as the ground crumbled

beneath him as he fell down. "ugh that does not feel good, and why is it I end up setting off traps" yelled Drift as he got up, "whoa were am I, I don't recall seeing this place

on the scanners" said Drift as he saw a huge wrecked aircraft ship that looks like it was here for centuries. Drift continued walking as he pulled the door open and stepped

inside, "greetings if you are seeing this than that means you are the first to discover my ship and the package is still safe please place your hand on the scanner to your

right" replied a hologram of a dragon like bot as he pointed to the scanner, Drift walked over to the scanner as he placed his hand on it. A blue light appeared as it scanned

his hand than another scanned his body, "aw good your an autobot please I need you to take this package and get off cybertron theirs a planet far from here called earth

their you will make this package blend in with the life forms and please don't let anyone know about it and do not let Megatron get his hands on it for I fear he has the will of

my evil brother Unicron" replied the hologram. "but where is the package and why is it so sacred" asked Drift as a door opened on the ground as he saw what looked like a

tinny pod vessel. "this place will now self destruct in tee minutes three minutes" replied the ships mainframe as a count down started. "scrap" replied Drift as he transformed

with the package in the back seat as he drove down the tunnel. The entire area about a mile started to crumble as the ship exploded, "aw man I hate traps" replied Drift as

he sped down the empty area as he could see the ground behind him collapsed.

**Lost Light's launched**

After twenty Minutes Drift returned as he got word to head to the lost light shuttle launch were they will be doing a head count to evacuate the autobots from cybertron.

About ten minutes later a few decepticons tried to fry his circuits as they blasted at him, barley escaping the decepticons he was than shot down by Rodimus who was

essential to finding the Knights of Cybertron and couldn't let him out as having knowledge of the Overlord conspiracy. "Rodimus what are you doing were on the same side"

yelled Drift as he transformed keeping the package in his compartment, "give me that pod Drift, this doesn't concern you" replied Rodimus as he had his blaster aimed at

Drift. "can't we come to an agreement" asked Drift as he deactivated his blaster as did Rodimus, "oh and what deal is that" asked Rodimus, "you let me go and the package is

all yours and you can say I died from that explotion" replied Drift, "ok fine" replied Rodimus, but when Rodimus agreed and Drift gave him a fake package he furiously

stripped Drift of his Autobot symbol, as he exiling him from the ships database that was going to the lost light. Eighteen months from the _Lost Light_'s launch, the Necrobots

had listed Drift as deceased. "Optimus I'm sory but when I found Drift it was to late the explosion had finished him off" said Rodimus as he was getting his name written

down, "It's not your fault Rodimus" replied Optimus as he and a few autobots helped other bots get listed. But he wasn't dead he had stolen a ship from the launch pad and

fled cybertron with a pod inside the ship that the Knight gave Drift to protect. "at least I have this" thought Rodimus as he opened the packege to find it was empty, "NO"

thought Rodimus as he threw the box down. Rodimus knew that Drift still had what he wanted, he than got inside an unregistered craft so he can go after Drift. He chased

him a crossed the galaxy and that's when Rodimus shot Drift's ships engine causing him to enter the earths gravity poll and when Rodimus saw the ship catch fire from the

gravity he turned around left knowing nothing can survive reentry and went back to cybertron.

**Autobot base**

Elita one was working on tellatran one when she saw someone at the entrance, "Drift is that you" asked Elita one as the figure stepped into the light, "Deadlock, were is

Arcee and Tailgate" yelled Elita one as Deadlock charged at her, "what are you doing" yelled Elita one as she dodged his sword. "alert Decepticon presents detected alerting

Optimus Prime, Deadlock than stabbed his sword into tellatran one as it shut off, "Deadlock I knew we couldn't trust you" yelled Elita as she blasted at him. "your right you

shouldn't have trusted me" replied Deadlock as he than charged at her as she tried to dodge but he was able to grab her arm and he spun her around and slammed her head

into the console knocking her out. "Deadlock what are you doing" yelled Moonracer as she and Chromia heard the commotion, Deadlock was knelt down by Elita one "when I

got here I saw two cons run out as I tried blasting them" replied Deadlock, Moonracer and Chromia ran over as they knelt down as Deadlock got out of the way "you two will

do nicely" thought Deadlock as he grabbed a few electric wires from tellatran and electrocuted them from behind as they fell to the ground. "Megatron faze one is complete,

I'm going into position for faze 2 over all the well of all sparks were you and Optimus can fight and I can fight Deadlock as planned" replied Deadlock as he put Chromia and

Moonracer on his shoulders and ground bridge out. "good job Makeshift when Deadlock arrives I want you to kill one of the hostages and let the other hostages fall and when

Deadlock goes to save his comrade kill him" replied Megatron.


	7. Chapter 7 Plan is set part 2

**Field**

"Arcee do you think we have enough energon already" asked Tailgate as they loaded up his back seat and trunk, "yea I guess lets return back" replied Arcee as she

transformed and Deadlock did the same. "so what do you do with all this energon" asked Deadlock, "its our live force and it can also be used to power up our ground bridge

to help us get were ever we want" replied Arcee as they drove a few miles. As they reached autobot city they saw it was destroyed and a few buildings were on fire as well as

dead autobots and deceptcons everywhere. "what happened here" asked Deadlock, "war" replied Tailgate as they sped towards the autobot base.

**Autobot base**

Optimus Prime returned as he saw Elita one on the ground as he ran over to her, "Elita one are you alright" asked Optimus as he helped her up. "yea but I was attacked by

Deadlock, he even took out tellatran one" replied Elita one as they heard motor engines coming. Arcee, Tailgate and Deadlock arrived as they saw Optimus Prime and Elita

one, "what is going on here" asked Arcee as they transformed and walked in. "I'll tell you he attacked me" yelled Elita one as she pointed at Deadlock, "what are you talking

about I was with them the hole time" replied Deadlock, "that is true Optimus he was" replied Arcee as a few other autobots returned. "Tailgate, Arcee can you scout out the

south side for any decepticons that may ambush us when we leave cybertron" asked Optimus, "wait were leaving cybertron" asked Arcee shocked. "we have lost to many

already and I fear it's only going to get worse, we even lost Drift today" replied Optimus, "what Drift was terminated" replied Tailgate, "yes we just got word their was an

explosion when he went looking for you guys" replied Optimus. "look we can handle things here" replied Elita one as she than looked at Deadlock.

**One month later**

"well Tailgate are you up for it" replied Arcee, "oh yea I'm all fueled up and ready for action" replied Tailgate, "I believe in you two to finish this" replied Optimus, "look were

only two month from leaving and we are counting on you two and the team already their to finish this" replied Optimus Prime as Arcee and Tailgate transformed and drove

out of the base, "you can count on us Optimus" replied Tailgate as they left.

**Field**

"so what do you think about leaving" asked Arcee as they continued on their path, "well I hope once this war is over we can get back to the way things were" replied Tailgate

as they than transformed as they hid behind a medal box. "theirs a few cons up ahead" replied Arcee, "think you can handle them" replied Tailgate, "as long as you got my

back partner" replied Arcee as she charged at the cons while he ran to get them from behind. Tailgate was busy when Arcee spotted a sniper he missed to hit, Arcee quickly

ran up the pull as she jumped on a few bars as she got to the top. She than hit him with her blades as he tried to punched her, she than sliced at his chest as he fell to the

floor, as she jumped to the ground and started to run as she found herself on a bridge. "Arcee to Delta team whats the rondavu cord nits, do you copy" asked Arcee, "Arcee

don't tell me your lost again partner" replied Tailgate with a laugh, "well if I didn't have to brake rank and engage the enemy in hand to hand combat" replied Arcee as she

slowed down her paste to a steady walk. "well by the looks of thing I take it you came out ahead" replied Tailgate, "yes no thanks to you whats your position" asked Arcee as

blasts were being shot all around. "about half a click from the depot do north, think you can find me partner" replied Tailgate, "trust me Tailgate my navigation abilities are...

ugh" replied Arcee as webs blasted her to a wall as she looked up as another web hit her face.

**Decepticon interrogation room**

Arachnid walked over as she was sideways on the wall as she used her finger to cut her cheek. "well you seem like a tough bot and something tells me that no matter what I

do you wont crack" replied Arachnid as Arcee gave her an evil look. "that's what I thought" replied Arachnid as two con clones came walking in dragging Tailgate. "what have

you done to him" yelled Arcee, "aw nothing much but you seem like a smart bot you figure out what will happen to Tailgate if I don't get what I want" replied Arachnid as she

walked over to tailgate as the cons energy cuffed him up as he hanged their in front of Arachnid. "I don't know the attack cord nits" yelled Arcee as she squirmed in the

energy cuffs as her feet had webbing on them, "I swear upon the all spark I don't know" yelled Arcee as Arachnid had one of her legs up in the air, "please no" replied Arcee

as she watch as Arachnid than sliced his neck as blood splashed on the wall. "TAILGATE" screamed Arcee just when the door was blasted open as Bee jumped in and blasted

the two cons, "err" roared Arachnid as she made her escape, Cliffjumper ran over as he got her down as he and Bee carried her out. "I couldn't save my partner, I couldn't

save him" yelled Arcee as they carried her out and through a ground bridge.

**Autobot Base**

"Arcee" yelled Elita one as Bee and Cliffjumper set her down as Ratchet ran over, "He's gone, I couldn't save him" yelled Arcee as Ratchet bandaged up her cut. "where's

Optimus" asked Cliffjumper, "he and Deadlock got a message from Megatron that unless Deadlock comes they will kill Moonracer and Chromia" replied Elita one. "what can

we do to help" asked Arcee, "well if you are up to it you can assist them they just left I want Bulkhead, Bee, Cliffjumper and any available bots to assist them I fear Megatron

has a lot of cons their waiting for them" replied Elita one as a few autobots walked over, "ok autobots transform and roll out" yelled Cliffjumper as they all left the base.

**Field**

"ugh what happened" moaned Moonracer as she come to, "Moonracer thank the all spark your awake Deadlock betrayed us" replied Chromia. "what" replied Moonracer as

she struggled on the handcuffs on her, "don't bother you cant break them" replied Deadlock as he walked over, "why are you doing this" yelled Moonracer. "wow you really

don't see a trap when its right in front of you" replied Deadlock, "tell me why us" replied Chromia, "because I want to see Optimus Primes face when he finds out I planted a

bomb in the autobot base" replied Deadlock, "you what" yelled Chromia, "oh don't worry you two will also die once Deadlock and Optimus Prime as well as Megatron and his

army get here" replied Deadlock, "Makeshift I should have known" replied Chromia, "whose Makeshift" asked Moonracer, "hes an assassin who kills his victims from the inside

he takes a form of the enemy and uses it to his advantage to terminate his target" replied Chromia. "aw I see you did your research" replied Makeshift as he put his hand on

her chin, "get your hands off of me" yelled Chromia as she shook her head, "oh don't be like that" replied Makeshift, "Makeshift, are you in position cause Optimus and

Deadlock and a few autobots are on their way here" yelled Megatron as he transformed and landed a few feet away, "yes master Megatron, and our deal is still on that I get

to kill Deadlock and you can kill Optimus Prime" replied Makeshift still as Deadlock. "Deadlock will save us" replied Moonracer as she looked out into the distance waiting for

them.


	8. Chapter 8 Death and Rage

**Field**

Megatron and his army all stood by the well of all sparks as Makeshift as Deadlock had Chromia and Moonracer as hostages. Optimus Prime and twenty autobots all

transformed as the all stood together as they say Megatron and his army. "MEGATRON" yelled Optimus, "Optimus Prime" replied Megatron, "Moonracer" yelled Fire star as

she ran towards her as Megatron smiled. "Firestar no" yelled Optimus as he put out his hand as Shockwave aimed his canon at her and blasted her in the chest. Optimus ran

up to her fallen body, "Optimus I'm sorry" replied Firestar before her spark was terminated. Optimus set her down as he activated his sword as the autobots and decepticons

charged at each other while Megatron charged at Optimus as a few autobots tried attacking Megatron only to get blasted. Deadlock looked as he saw autobots and

decepticons falling as everyone was fighting, that's when he looked up as he saw himself with Moonracer and Chromia. "Deadlock you will die for abandoning your path as a

decepticons" yelled Makeshift as he activated his blade, "Please let them go I don't want to fight you" yelled Deadlock as he stepped forward. "well than I guess you will need

some inspiration to fight since you have no fighting spirit inside of you" yelled Makeshift as he held out his sword as he made both female autobots stand up. "please

Deadlock I know you will do the right thing" yelled Moonracer as she looked at him, "we believe in you" replied Chromia. Deadlock charged at Makeshift as he saw a blade

pierce through Moonracer back and chest. "ugh" yelled Moonracer as energon spilled out, "NOOOOOOO" yelled Deadlock as his eyes turned blood red as black and red flames

started to emerge from his body as the ground broke beneath him. "what in the all spark" replied Megatron as everyone stopped fighting, "what, autobots fallback" yelled

Optimus as Megatron was amazed at the energy he was giving out. "err aww" roared Deadlock as his armor changed as everyone saw his finders turn to wings as his hands

turned to claw like as he grew horns on his head, "what are you" yelled Makeshift as Chromia was shocked. "YOU WILL PAY" yelled Deadlock as he charged at Makeshift as he

shoved Chromia down the well of all sparks, "awwww" yelled Chromia as she fell. Deadlock then jumped down as he folded in his wings to get more speed as he caught her

before she hit the bottom and flew straight up. "Soundwave change Makeshift form now" yelled Megatron, Soundwave nodded as he transformed and than re transformed

near Makeshift as he attached his tentacles to his body as he changed Make shift to have wings and looked just like Deadlock dragon knight form. Arcee and Cliffjumper just

arrived as they saw something fly out of the well of allsparks as they saw Optimus Prime, "Optimus what is going on" yelled Arcee as they saw the object flying towards

them. "you wont believe if I told you" replied Optimus happy to see one of the knights the elders talked about were true as Deadlock landed and set her down as he was than

attacked by Makeshift as they flew high into the sky. "Chromia are you alright" yelled Arcee as she and Cliffjumper ran over to her and helped her up. "yea but what

happened to Deadlock" asked Chromia, "he is a Dragon knight" replied Optimus, "wait so their real I thought those were just stories" replied Arcee. "as did I before I got the

matrix of leadership and than I saw everything" replied Optimus, "so do you think he was sent here on purpose" asked Chromia as they watched the two black dots clash at

each other. "maybe but if this is their dragon knight than maybe ours is somewhere out their to" replied Optimus, "you will die" yelled Deadlock as he grabbed Makeshift's tail

and spun him around as he threw him straight down, "um does anyone know who is who" asked Cliffjumper as he watched, "um no" replied Arcee as she looked at Chromia

as she nodded no. "err" roared Deadlock as they both slammed into the ground as they had each other be the hands as they each pushed on each other. "die" yelled

Deadlock as he shoved him and tried to pierce him with his dragon sword but missed as Makeshift took to the skies. Deadlock have now been in combat for twenty minutes

as they still fought high in the sky. Deadlock's eyes were still red as he and Makeshift charged at each other, "Optimus" yelled Megatron as he charged at him, "one shall

stand" replied Optimus, "and one shall fall" replied Megatron as they collided blades, "you will pay for your crimes Megatron" yelled Optimus as they each shoved each other

off as they slid backwards. Megatron we must retreat if we want to live another day" yelled Starscream as he used his missile to blast at three bots but aimed a little low as

they fell backwards. "I will not retreat when I am so close to ending Optimus Prime as he got shot in the back by Optimus. "err" yelled Megatron as he saw Arcee and Cliff

and other bots defeating his fleet as he was out gunned as he than transformed and flew off as did a few upper decepticons. "yea we won" yelled a few autobots, "I fear this

is only the beginning of his destruction" replied Optimus. "Optimus look" yelled Arcee as she pointed at Deadlock and the Makeshift Deadlock as they were both heading for a

collusion. "this is for Firestar and Moonracer" yelled Deadlock as he pierced Makeshift upper chest as his form changed back to normal as Makeshift pierced Deadlocks chest

just above his spark as the both started to fall. "noo" yelled Optimus as Arcee, Cliffjumper and Chromia all ran to were they saw him hit the ground. "ugh" moaned Deadlock

as his armor was still active as Makeshift fell as Soundwave flew by and caught him before he hit the ground as a ground bridge opened and they disappeared in it.

"Deadlock" yelled Chromia as she knelt down to him, "ugh what happened" asked Deadlock as his eyes turned yellow as he than looked at his hands, "what is this" asked

Deadlock as he got up, "ugh" moaned Deadlock as he felt his chest as his armor started to heal. "amazing" replied Optimus as they saw his chest fully heal as he stood up.

"ok that is cool" replied Cliffjumper as Arcee rolled her eyes as everyone felt a huge shake as they saw smoke in the distance, "the base" yelled Chromia, "on it" yelled

Deadlock as he flew into the sly and went full speed towards the base.

**Autobot Base**

Deadlock finally arrived ten minutes before them as he lifted up the door as he saw everything destroyed. "is everyone ok" yelled Deadlock as he saw a few dead bots as he

searched but out of all of them Ratchet, Elita one, Wheeljack and Perceptor were nowhere to be found. "the other base" thought Deadlock as he flew towards it as he saw it

still intact in the hidden location. "Ratchet, Elita one you here" yelled Deadlock as he opened the door, "awww" yelled Perceptor when he looked at Deadlock, "you done"

asked Deadlock," wait Deadlock is that you" asked Perceptor "yea sorry" replied Deadlock, "wow what happen to you" asked Perceptor, "theirs no time the other base was

blown up is everyone here" asked Deadlock, "um no Elita one and a few bots was still at the other base" replied Perceptor. Optimus, Arcee, Cliffjumper, Bulkhead,

Smokescreen and Bee all arrived t the other base as they saw it in pieces. "No" replied Optimus as he searched through it only to find a few other bots dead in it. "I'm sorry

Optimus" replied Arcee as Chromia felt sad that she couldn't warn them in time, "Optimus the device will be ready in about two days" replied Perceptor in the intercom,

"thank you Perceptor we may have won this fight but we haven't won the war" replied Optimus as he stood up. "autobots transform and head to the next base for healing"

replied Optimus as they than drove out.


	9. Chapter 9 Returning home

**Other Autobot base**

four days have gone by since the battle with Megatron as a few airships have fled cybertron including decepticon ships. "Perceptor is it ready" asked Optimus Prime as

everyone was done being healed. "yes Optimus" replied Perceptor as they tried a small sample to test it. "ok first test ill have it transport this retch through" replied

Wheeljack as Perceptor turned on the small device as a black black portal opened. "is it safe" asked Ratchet, "well lets hope so" replied Wheeljack as he tossed the retch

through it. All of a sudden when the retch made contact it turned red as it melted within ten seconds, "um a small sent back" replied Perceptor as Deadlock looked at Arcee

and Cliffjumper with a wearied look. "but we have another problem" replied Ratchet as he walked over to Optimus Prime, "what is it Ratchet" replied Optimus, "I'm going to

have to remove his memory chip in his head so he doesn't tell anyone what he saw other wise the decepticons on his cybertron don't come here" replied Ratchet. "understood

we will prep Deadlock before he leaves" replied Optimus.

**Decepticon base **

"err... how could we have lost" yelled Megatron, "my lord Megatron its not your fault" replied Starscream. "no it's your fault for forcing us to retreat like cowards" yelled

Megatron as he grabbed Starscream, "what about Deadlock's power" chocked Starscream as Megatron than let him go. "yes that power was amazing imagine if we can

harness that power for our troops" replied Megatron, "but lord Megatron what about that strange energy we saw on our radar" asked Starscream as he got up. "forget about

that I want his power" yelled Megatron as he glared at Starscream.

**Autobot base**

"Deadlock can I talk to you for a minute" asked Optimus as he looked at Deadlocks new form. "um yea sure" replied Deadlock as he folded in the wings, "before we send you

back Ratchet needs to prep you for your travel" replied Optimus as he had Elita one walk up behind him with a knockout gun. "don't worry you wont feel anything" replied

Optimus as she blasted him in the back, "aw..ugh" yelled deadlock as he felt dizzy before hitting the ground. "ok Ratchet he's out" replied Elita one as Optimus and her

grabbed him and dragged him over to the table. "Optimus what is going on" asked Arcee as she saw Deadlock on the table, "we have to do this Arcee don't worry he's only

getting him ready for the transport" replied Optimus as he had his team walk out while Ratchet did his thing. About ten minutes later Ratchet almost had his memory chip

when his vital signs started activating, "Elita one I need you to latch that tube on his chest to keep him asleep" replied Ratchet as he than began to work on removing his

memory chip. "ok I put him on power down that should give you enough time" replied Elita one as she looked at Deadlock, "its kinda sad to see him leave even though he

and Drift were the first decepticons to choose good over evil" replied Elita one. "yea well once he's on the other side they will have to decide his fate" replied Ratchet, "what

do you mean" asked Elita one. "oh Optimus didn't tell you, well one his memory is removed he wont remember any of us" replied Ratchet. "but what will happen to him"

asked Elita one, "look when did you start caring for decepticons any ways cause if I remember right you were the one who wanted him to leave" replied Ratchet as he got the

chip out. "their now we just wait till he wakes up" replied Ratchet as they waited. "Optimus I got his chip" replied Ratchet, "good now destroy it before the decepticons find

us" replied Optimus.

**Thirty minutes later**

"ugh" moaned Deadlock as he got up, "Deadlock your awake" replied Arcee as Cliffjumper walked in, "hey how do you feel" asked Cliffjumper. "who are you" asked Deadlock,

Arcee stood up as she than realized what Optimus had Ratchet do, "its me Cliffjumper don't you remember" asked Cliffjumper, "who am I" asked Deadlock as he got up. His

armor than started to crack as it turned to dust as it went back to his normal black and red armor. "Optimus" yelled Arcee as she walked over to him, "yes Arcee what is it"

asked Optimus as he turned around. "you took away his memory core didn't you" yelled Arcee, "I'm sorry Arcee its for the best since we won't remember him anyways"

replied Optimus Prime. "what do you mean" asked Arcee, "perhaps I can answer that" replied Wing as he walked in, "you see since he isn't from our time period our

memories will be erased of him ever being here but since he is going through the portal he would remember us so I told Optimus to erase his memory so he doesn't mistake

us for them" replied Wing. "but he doesn't even know his name" yelled Arcee, "I realize that but we had to go that far since it isn't his real name it the name given to him

from our world" replied Wing. "Optimus its ready" replied Perceptor as Wheeljack grabbed the device.

**Decepticon Base**

"Starscream get the aerial cons ready its time we attack and capture Deadlock to steal his power" replied Megatron as he smiled and clenched his hand into a fist. "yes lord

Megatron" replied Starscream as he walked out, "aerial cons transform and take flight we have a bot to capture" yelled Starscream as he transformed and flew with the cons.

**Autobot base**

"ok team transform and roll out" replied Optimus Prime as everyone transformed except for Deadlock, "um how do I do that" asked Deadlock, "oh um just think it and it just

happens" replied Arcee, Deadlock thought about how they transformed as he shrunk and formed his bike mode. "wow this is cool" replied Deadlock, "um hey what is my

name" asked Deadlock, "um we have no idea" replied Arcee as she tried her best not to tell him to much like Wing said.

**Field**

"Wheeljack were ready" said Optimus Prime as everyone transformed, "hang on its going to take at least ten minutes to get the right amount of power but once its ready

cybertron will be like a dead battery" replied Wheeljack, "that's fine since theirs not many of us left on this planet and since we too are leaving" replied Optimus Prime. All of

a sudden twenty aerial cons including Starscream arrived as they transformed and landed a few feet away, "give us Deadlock and we will let you live" replied Starscream,

"not going to happen Starscream" yelled Optimus Prime as he activated his gun and pointed it towards him. "fine have it your way, decepticons attack" yelled Starscream as

everyone started shooting at the opposing side, "what is going on" yelled Deadlock as he dodged a few shoots, "just try not to get in the way" replied Arcee as she blasted a

con in the chest. "Optimus its ready" yelled Wheeljack, "good activate it now" yelled Optimus, Wheeljack nodded as he pointed the device behind them as he pressed the

button. A black portal opened up as he locked the device in place so the window wont close to early. "Go now" yelled Optimus Prime as he pushed Deadlock towards the

portal, Deadlock than ran towards the portal, "YOU ARENT LEAVING" yelled Megatron as he transformed and blasted a shot towards Deadlock as he was running towards the

portal, Deadlock turned his head as he saw the blast, "no" yelled Optimus as he turned to look at Deadlock, when a pink bot jumped in front of him as the blast hit her in the

chest. Elita one fell to the ground as she rolled onto her back as a puddle of energon leaked out from her chest to the ground. "why" asked Deadlock, "because I know you

were not a bad bot, now go" mumbled Elita one as her hand touched the side of his face. Optimus Prime was shocked to see she was still alive as he ran towards her body,

"Elita one please don't go Ratchet can fix you" said Optimus as he deactivated his mouth guard and grabbed her hand as he held her in his arms, "its going to be alright

Optimus... just promise you wont give up and keep the auto...bots safe" replied Elita one as her hand fell to the ground and the light in her eyes went out as she closed

them. "no no no" replied Optimus as he saw her take her last breath before dieing, "oh darn I try killing one bot when another one ends up dieing instead" replied Megatron

as he smiled before transforming and fleeing along side Starscream, "Megatron" yelled Optimus as he yelled up at the sky. Deadlock got up, "hey the portal is closing now

your chance to go" yelled Wheeljack, Deadlock turned his head as he looked at everyone, Arcee waved at him as Cliffjumper and the others saluted him, even Chromia was

their as she waved goodbye. Deadlock than turned as he smiled and ran through the portal as an energy surge fried the device and cybertron power was depleted the only

means of power was the little energon they had to use on the generator to get at least a week worth of power.

**The End**

"hey wait Wing how do you know he was from a different dimension" asked Arcee, "well since you all will forget this in about two minutes, lets just say I was the one who

knows his back story since I am the one who made sure he was born by giving Drift the wrong directions to finding him" replied Wing as he smiled when he disappeared into

a different portal.


End file.
